Amor Legendario: Entre la Luz y la Oscuridad
by Detective Emily Lockhart
Summary: AU. Seeley Booth deberá demostrar el inmenso amor que le tiene a Temperance Brennan para salvarla de la oscuridad que la envuelve. Secuela de Trabajo Encubierto: Entre el Deber y la Pasión
1. Cuando el Pasado nos Alcanza

**HELLO! I´M BACK! Después de muchos años heme aquí. Porque este año es especial. 2017 ha marcado el inicio del fin de nuestra amada serie Bones. Debo confesar que por diversas circunstancias, me perdí en el camino por cinco años y no acompañé a nuestros héroes en su travesía. Un capítulo por aquí y otro por allá. Sin embargo, aproveché las vacaciones para enderezar un poco mi camino. Aún me queda camino por recorrer pero gracias a ello mi imaginación se ha vuelto a reactivar. Así que heme aquí. Y de una forma que jamás pensé. Con una secuela. Dicen que segundas partes nunca han sido buenas salvo algunas excepciones. Espero que este caso sea una excepción. Así que, amigo lector, no puedes pasar de este punto si no has leído Trabajo Encubierto: Entre el Deber y la Pasión ya que es la primera parte de esta historia que recomiendo ampliamente! Para los que me acompañaron en ese tiempo, les doy la bienvenida a este viaje, el cual espero sea de su agrado. Eso sí, en esta ocasión no creo hacer capítulos largos ya que si antes tenía mucho trabajo, ahora es peor. En fin, como siempre, les mando un enorme saludo desde un pequeño punto en una fría Ciudad de México.**

* * *

 **Amor Legendario: Entre la Luz y la Oscuridad**

Aquella mañana el sol comenzaba a iluminar la ciudad. Los habitantes de Washington DC comenzaban su jornada matutina a toda velocidad. Los padres de familia se alistaban para llevar a los hijos a las escuelas y a sus esposas a sus respectivos lugares de trabajo. Algunos comercios empezaban a abrir sus lugares de trabajo para comenzar con sus respectivas actividades. Sin embargo, en un lugar muy cerca de ahí, dos personas estaban a punto de cometer el robo de sus vidas. Conseguir su objetivo los había llevado a planear cada detalle con mucha determinación. Ella se convertiría en la vigilante mientras él llevaría a cabo el plan. Todo debía ser muy rápido para que los guardianes de su tesoro no pudieran evitar que consiguieran su anhelado trofeo. Ella estaba al pendiente de la situación, su oído podía escuchar cualquier ruido que pudiera perturbar tan invaluable misión. Él, por su parte, tenía que superar un solo obstáculo para lograr su cometido. Unos cuantos pasos más y obtendrían su recompensa. Habían luchado tanto para llegar a este momento que por fin se haría realidad. Por fin habían vencido al enemigo que les impedía cumplir con su destino. La sonrisa de ambos se hizo evidente cuando tuvieron en sus manos aquel magnífico tesoro. De pronto, ambos se estremecieron cuando escucharon una voz que los dejó paralizados. Intentaron salir corriendo con el botín pero nuevamente aquella voz se hizo presente en el lugar:

 _-Me quieren decir qué significa esto? Acaso no tenían prohibido acercarse?_

Ambos ladronzuelos se dieron la vuelta para observar a uno de los guardianes de aquel tesoro. Ellos únicamente se quedaron mirándolo en silencio. Habían luchado tanto y al final fueron atrapados con las manos en aquel tesoro prohibido. Aquel hombre exclamó con voz autoritaria:

 _-Acaso no van a contestar? Fueron valientes al cometer semejante acto y ahora no tienen la capacidad de explicarlo?_

A lo cual, ella respondió: _-Sabemos que no podíamos tomarlo pero…_

 _-No hay pero que valga jovencitos!_ –Aquella voz los hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Al cabo de unos segundos, ambos abrieron los ojos para ver el rostro de aquel guardián. Su rostro era serio. De pronto, una sonrisa apareció por su rostro por lo que de inmediato exclamó:

 _-Está bien. Pueden tomar una galleta cada uno pero que mamá no se dé cuenta porque se molestará mucho, entendido?_

Tanto el pequeño Max como la pequeña Ruth sonrieron y le dieron un beso en la mejilla a su padre antes de irse corriendo a su habitación. Seeley Booth tomó el frasco de galletas y lo colocó en su lugar pero no sin antes tomar una para él. Todos sabían que los pequeños no podían comer galletas antes de la cena pero Booth pensó que nadie se daría cuenta de aquella disminución en la ración de galletas con chispas de chocolate. Así que mientras degustaba su deliciosa galleta, escuchó una voz que lo sacó de su ensoñación:

 _-Me quieres decir qué haces con esa galleta?_

Booth casi se atragantó al ser descubierto. Al voltear a ver a la dueña de aquella voz, se quedó inmóvil al observar aquellos ojos azules que siempre lo llevaban al infinito. Aquellos ojos azules que lo miraban con enojo pero a la vez con dulzura por lo que simplemente alcanzó a decir:

 _-El frasco de galletas fue hábilmente sustraído por un par de niños hambrientos._

 _-Querrás decir por un "trío" de jóvenes hambrientos. No es así Booth?_ –Respondió Temperance Brennan con una ligera mirada de picardía en su rostro a lo que Seeley simplemente alcanzó a decir:

 _-No amor. El robo fue hecho por un par. Yo únicamente los dejé escapar siempre y cuando compartieran el botín._

Una sonrisa recorrió el rostro de Temperance Brennan. Aquel argumento la había hecho acercarse a su flamante esposo antes de exclamar:

 _-Hay algo más que deseas compartir cariño?_

En ese instante, la joven Temperance Brennan tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Seeley Booth para impregnar sus labios con un amoroso beso, el cual fue bañado de sabor a chispas de chocolate.

Aquel par de enamorados habían pasado por muchas dificultades para lograr conseguir su felicidad. Se habían conocido muchos años atrás cuando Temperance se encontraba en una misión ya que antiguamente trabajaba como agente del FBI. El flechazo había sido inmediato pero ella se alejó de él de una forma poco convencional: Engañándolo y robando todo su dinero. Años más tarde, ella se vio envuelta en otra misión con el padrino de Booth. Su intención era enviarlo a prisión pero pronto se dio cuenta que Booth y su padrino, que en realidad es su padre, estaban con las manos atadas a merced de un tipo llamado Alexander Humboldt. Así, que Temperance Brennan, en su afán de salvar al amor de su vida, le hizo creer que ella era la peor persona del mundo aliándose con su peor enemigo. Tanto Brennan como Booth se hicieron mucho daño pero al final la verdad salió a la luz en el momento menos imaginado: Justo cuando Seeley había disparado sin contemplación para matar a la mujer que más le había hecho sufrir. Fue su padre, Cristopher Morrison-Baker, quien prácticamente regresó de la muerte, para aclararle a su hijo todo lo que Brennan había hecho para liberarlos del yugo del famoso criminal apodado "El Comandante". Así, aquellos dos enamorados con el alma atormentada pudieron dar vida al amor que siempre había estado en sus corazones.

Ahora, ambos vivían felices con sus hijos, los gemelos Helen Ruth y Christopher Max, quienes habían sido nombrados en nombre de sus abuelos y quienes eran la alegría de sus padres. A sus tiernos 6 años, ambos habían demostrado que la inteligencia de su madre y la tenacidad de su padre corrían por sus venas por lo que en aquel momento, Brennan únicamente dijo:

 _-Y bien, cuánto tiempo les tomó llegar al frasco de galletas?_

Booth colocó sus manos en la cadera de su esposa y con una sonrisa confesó: _-Casi dos minutos. Ruth estaba de vigilante pero se distrajo con un movimiento inesperado que hizo Max por lo que no me vio llegar. Creo que tendremos que esconder el frasco de galletas en otro lugar._

Brennan se puso seria: _-No, creo que si hablo con los niños entenderán que comer muchas galletas puede ser perjudicial para la salud. Aunque, pensándolo bien, si tú aún no lo has entendido, ellos menos lo harán. Y más si les permites tomar las galletas a escondidas!_

Seeley supo que era momento de rendirse ante la dueña de su corazón: _-Está bien Brennan! Hablaré con ellos para que no se roben las galletas._

La joven únicamente sonrió ante la travesura de sus hijos: _-Está bien Booth. Ahora lo que quiero es descansar. Tuve un día muy pesado en Millenium así que lo único que quiero es tomar un baño y acostarme._

Booth la miró a los ojos y levantó una ceja mostrando mucha curiosidad: _-Un baño? Se me está ocurriendo una idea perversa…_

Seeley se acercó a su esposa para cargarla a lo que una sorprendida Brennan gritó: _-No, Booth… Ni se te ocurra!_

Una sonrisa sarcástica y coquera apareció en el rostro de Booth: _-Por qué no amor?_

 _-Porque vamos a inundar el baño!_ –Exclamó la joven con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

 _-Ya después lo secaré…_ -Dicho eso, ambos enamorados se retiraron a sus aposentos para disfrutar de una deliciosa velada romántica.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Temperance Brennan se dirigió a su oficina en Millenium Exports, una empresa dedicada a la importación y exportación de toda clase de productos. Aquella empresa pertenecía a su suegro, Christopher Morrison-Baker, aunque en un tiempo bastante turbio, le perteneció a ella para evitar que cayera en manos de su archienemigo Alexander Humboldt. La historia de ella con Humboldt se remontaba muchos años atrás ya que él había sido el responsable de la muerte de sus padres. Fue entonces cuando ella se convirtió en una obsesión para él. Humboldt quería destruir a Seeley y a Christopher por lo que ella tuvo que convertirse en su amante para evitar que asesinaran al amor de su vida, aunque para ello hubiera tenido que hacerle mucho daño. Brennan sabía que había cometido muchos errores en su vida por lo que aún sentía que debía pagar por todos sus pecados pero Booth se había encargado de reconfortarla y de hacerle saber que no sería fácil olvidar todo lo ocurrido pero que juntos podrían lograrlo. Por tal motivo, dedicaba su vida entera en hacer feliz a Seeley y disfrutar a sus hermosos gemelos, aquellos niños que habían llegado a su vida para hacerla una mujer completa en todos los sentidos.

Así que, cada mañana al entrar a su oficina, lo primero que hacía era mirar una foto en su escritorio, en la cual estaban sus 3 amores felices y sonriendo. Helen se parecía a ella aunque había sacado los ojos de Booth mientras que Max era igualito a su padre. Brennan podía perderse en la mirada de los 3 para siempre. De pronto, sonó el teléfono:

 _-Brennan._

 _-Hola Tempe. Tengo un paquete que acaba de llegar para ti._ –Respondió Rosy Hughes, asistente de Brennan en Millenium Exports.

 _-Un paquete?_ –Respondió Brennan intrigada: - _Quién es el remitente?_

Hughes simplemente contestó: _-No trae un nombre. Únicamente viene un apartado postal._

 _-Apartado postal…_ -Aquello era algo raro para Brennan a lo que solo respondió: _-No tengo idea de quién podrá ser. En fin, tráelo por favor._

 _-En un momento te lo llevo._

Algunos minutos después, Rosy tocó la puerta de la oficina de Temperance para entregarle aquel paquete para dejarla sola de inmediato. Brennan lo dejó en su escritorio mientras terminaba de revisar algunas solicitudes de exportaciones de sus clientes más leales. Durante la época de Humboldt, Millenium había caído en una debacle pero con el esfuerzo de todos, había logrado colocarse como la mejor empresa de importaciones y exportaciones del país. En el resto del día había comido con Booth y con Christopher para arreglar algunas cosas de los envíos así como para ultimar los detalles de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Booth, la cual sería al día siguiente. Sin embargo, ella había tenido que regresar a la oficina para dejarle todos los pendientes a su asistente ya que como regalo de cumpleaños, tanto ella como Booth se irían de viaje a Hawai mientras que sus hijos se quedarían al cuidado de su abuelo. Cuando estaba a punto de marcharse notó el paquete que seguía en su escritorio. Pensó en dejarlo y abrirlo cuando regresara de su viaje pero al final pensó que posiblemente se trataba de algo urgente así que abrió el paquete para encontrar una caja pequeña de acero. Aquello sorprendió a Brennan porque no tenía ninguna nota. Abrió la caja para únicamente encontrar dos cosas. La primera era una nota escrita a mano que decía:

" _ **Juntos reinamos en el Olimpo. Juntos gobernamos el Inframundo. En un tiempo fuimos uno mismo. En otro tiempo fuimos divididos. Mucho tiempo vagamos sin esperanza. Ha llegado el tiempo de recuperar lo que es parte de nosotros"**_

Adentro de aquella nota, había tres cartas. Brennan empezó a temblar mientras observaba cada una de aquellas cartas. En la primera carta, hizo su aparición un roble. Temperance no podía evitar que miles de pensamientos invadieran su mente. El miedo comenzaba a acorralarla por completo. Entonces observó la segunda carta. En ella, aparecían diversos granos de granada. Fue entonces que Brennan temió lo peor. Al observar la última carta, comprobó que aunque uno quiera escapar de su pasado, al final, siempre termina por alcanzarnos. Miró nuevamente aquella última carta. Quería comprobar que aquella pesadilla no era real. Sin embargo, todo era real. En esa carta, estaba la representación de un casco.

Fue entonces cuando Temperance Brennan supo que no tendría escapatoria esta vez. Su presente se había topado con su pasado sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Tomó el teléfono y marcó un número bastante conocido. No hubo respuesta por lo que únicamente dejó un mensaje: _"Hola amor. Solo te aviso que surgió un problema con un cargamento por lo que llegaré un poco tarde así que descansa y no me esperes despierto. Dale un beso a los niños de mi parte cuando se acuesten y dile que mamá los quiere muchísimo. Y Booth… Nunca olvides que te amo"._

Dicho eso, colgó el teléfono. Sabía que ya no tenía mucho tiempo así que guardó la nota, las cartas y la caja de acero en el envoltorio del paquete. Tomó su abrigo y su bolso para salir de su oficina con un único pensamiento en su mente: Entrar al inframundo y pagar por todos sus errores.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Seeley Booth despertó muy temprano. Aquel día era su cumpleaños por lo que su amada Bones se había dedicado a organizarle una fiesta para celebrarlo y posteriormente se tomarían unos días para ellos solos. Así que cuando volteó a la cama buscando a la mujer de su vida, se sorprendió al notar su lado de la cama vacío. Aquello se le hizo raro ya que, en el tiempo que llevaban juntos después de lo sucedido en su reencuentro en el acuario, nunca había pasado un día en que no durmieran el uno al lado del otro. Booth recordó el mensaje que Brennan le había dejado en la contestadora la noche anterior pero no le dio importancia. Sabía que su esposa era la más responsable en el trabajo. Seeley pensaba que tal vez esa era la forma de retribuirle a él y a su padre todo el daño que tuvieron que sufrir cuando ella se volvió amante de Humboldt mientras trabajaba encubierta. Segundos más tarde, Booth se levantó de la cama para buscar a Brennan. Pensó que tal vez había llegado muy tarde y se había quedado dormida en la sala pero cuando llegó no la pudo encontrar. Fue a la habitación de los gemelos pero tampoco estaba ahí.

 _-Qué pudo haber pasado? Dónde estás Temperance?_ –Pensó Booth en silencio intentando pensar qué era lo que había ocurrido con su esposa. Tomó el teléfono para llamar a la oficina.

 _-Millenium Exports. Buenos días. Le atiende Rosy._

Seeley trató de mantener la serenidad y la cordura: _-Buenos días Rosy. Habla Booth. Sabes si Temperance se quedó dormir en la oficina?_

 _-Buenos días Seeley! Feliz cumpleaños!_ –Respondió una sonriente Rosy:-Y _no, Tempe no se quedó a dormir. Hoy llegué muy temprano y todo estaba en silencio._

Aquello era una mala señal para Booth: _-Estás segura? No estará durmiendo en la oficina?_

Rosy dudó un poco así que le dijo: _-Dame unos momentos para ir a revisar._

Seeley ya estaba empezando a perder la cordura por no saber nada de Brennan. Segundos más tarde, Rosy tomó el teléfono y exclamó: _-No Seeley. Ella no está aquí. Sucede algo malo?_

Booth no quería hablar mucho porque no sabía en realidad lo que pasaba con su esposa por lo que simplemente dijo: _-Brennan no llegó a dormir. Posiblemente esté con Ange. Gracias de todas maneras._

Booth colgó de inmediato y llamó un número telefónico ya conocido. Sin embargo, entraba directamente a un buzón de voz. Marcó otro número y después de dos timbres, se escuchó del otro lado de la línea:

 _-Aquí yo y allá quién?_

 _-Angela?_ –Exclamó Seeley Booth por lo que la mejor amiga de su esposa, Ángela Montenegro, respondió con alegría y felicidad:

 _-Booth? Feliz cumpleaños! Ya está todo listo para la fiesta? En un rato estaremos por allá! Espero que te guste lo que te vamos a regalar Jack y yo._

Seeley necesitaba una pronta respuesta ante la desaparición de Temperance así que solo alcanzó a decir con rapidez: _-Escuchame Ángela. Bones está contigo?_

Aquellas palabras sacaron de balance a Ángela por lo que con seriedad respondió: _-No, Booth. Qué pasa?_

El joven exclamó con pesar: _-No la encuentro por ningún lado._

 _-Qué?_ –Respondió Ángela con desesperación: _-_ Eso _es imposible? Qué le hiciste? Si le hiciste algún daño te juro que…_

 _-No le he hecho nada!_ –Booth exclamó de inmediato. Después de lo ocurrido en la época de Humboldt, era claro que Ángela pudiera pensar que le había hecho algo a la mujer de su vida pero simplemente dijo: _-Anoche me dejó un mensaje en la contestadora diciendo que había un problema con un cargamento y que iba a llegar tarde. Ya marqué a la oficina y a su celular y nada. Por eso te llamo, para saber si no está contigo._

Ángela trató de tranquilizarse antes de expresar: _-No Booth. Brennan no está con nosotros. Quieres que intente marcar a su teléfono desde mi celular?_

 _-Por favor. Ange, estoy desesperado_ –Respondió un abatido Seeley por lo que Ángela dijo:

 _-Tranquilízate Booth. No debe ser nada grave… Maldición. También me manda a buzón._

Aquello estaba sacando de quicio a Booth por lo que respondió: _-Voy a llamar a la policía. Necesito saber dónde está mi esposa._

 _-Los niños cómo están?_ –Respondió la joven.

 _-Aun duermen pero no tardarán en despertar y buscar a Temperance._ –De pronto, se escuchó el timbre de la casa así que Booth le dijo: _-Está sonando el timbre. Tal vez es ella. Te llamo después._

 _-Está bien_ –Respondió Ángela aliviada: _-Dile a Brennan que no se le olvide que yo llevaré el pastel!_

Booth asintió sin que Ángela pudiera verlo y se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Lo que encontró no fue lo que esperaba pero al ver a aquella persona no pudo evitar tomarlo del cuello de su chaqueta y decirle con fuerza: _-Qué rayos haces tú aquí? Dónde está Brennan?_

 _-Hey! Qué te pasa! Así recibes a los amigos?_ –Exclamó el agente de la Interpol, Gabriel Montemayor _–Temperance me invitó a tu fiesta de cumpleaños pero creo que se me hizo muy temprano. Malditos aviones. Cuando tienes prisa, siempre tienen retraso. Y cuando no quieres llegar temprano, terminas llegando antes de tiempo._

Booth lo soltó y lo invitó a pasar a su casa: _-Perdóname por favor. Es que estoy desesperado. Brennan no aparece por ningún lado._

 _-Otra vez ya se te perdió?_ –Exclamó aquel hombre con su acostumbrada ironía y sarcasmo a lo que Seeley gritó:

 _-No estoy de humor para escuchar tu sarcasmo!_

Gabriel pudo percatarse que no era momento para eso así que con seriedad le dijo: _-Está bien, está bien. Tienes razón. Qué pasó?_

Seeley lo miró solo para decirle: _-No lo sé y eso me está volviendo loco!_

 _-A ver. Tranquilízate y explícame qué está pasando por favor_ –Exclamó el agente de la Interpol por lo que Booth empezó a decir:

 _-Ayer Brennan me dejó un mensaje en la contestadora. Dijo que había un problema con un cargamento y que llegaría tarde. Que no la esperara despierto. Hoy por la mañana me di cuenta que no había llegado a dormir. Hablé a su oficina y nada. Le llamé a Ángela y tampoco sabe nada de ella._

Gabriel hizo memoria y simplemente _–Le llamaste a Zack? Posiblemente Temperance esté con él._

Booth negó con la cabeza: _-No, nos dijo que volaría hoy por la mañana para venir a la fiesta. Ahora vive en San Francisco con su esposa Michelle._

La mente del agente de la Interpol empezó a rodar: _-No hay nadie más que pudiera saber de ella?_

Seeley se quedó pensando si había pasado algo por alto pero finalmente dijo: _-No lo creo._

Gabriel exclamó con rapidez: _-Y no podemos iniciar una investigación por desaparición hasta que no pasen las 72 horas de rigor. Si no está con nadie conocido, tendremos que investigar con los desconocidos._

 _-A qué te refieres?_ –Preguntó un desesperado Seeley Booth por lo que Gabriel Montemayor respondió:

 _-Recuerdas que tu esposa era una agente del FBI que trabajó encubierta mucho tiempo? Gracias al caso de Alexander Humboldt, su rostro e identidad fueron revelados al mundo entero así que… no crees que uno de los tipos que detuvo puede estar detrás de su desaparición?_

Booth recordó que su esposa había sido la mejor agente encubierta del FBI y que había llevado a prisión a infinidad de criminales por lo que con desesperación y coraje exclamó: _-Maldita sea! Si uno de ellos le ha hecho daño, juro por lo más sagrado que no me tentaré el corazón…_

 _-Seeley!_ –Trató de calmarlo Gabriel: _-Antes de que inicies tu plan de venganza, debemos revisar los casos en los que trabajó Temperance. Y la única que puede ayudarnos un poco es Ángela._

Booth asintió en silencio intentando tranquilizarse sin lograrlo del todo. Tenía miedo de que algún idiota le hubiera hecho daño al amor de su vida. Por su parte, Gabriel Montemayor tomó su teléfono para saludar a una vieja amiga:

 _-Aquí yo y allá quién?_

 _-El único amor de tu vida cariño…_ -Exclamó el agente de la Interpol por lo que del otro lado de la línea una joven empezó a reír antes de responder:

 _-Gabriel! No lo puedo creer! Cómo estás?_

Una sonrisa recorrió el rostro de Gabriel: _-Aquí esperando a que te decidas tener una noche de pasión conmigo para llevarte al infinito y más alla!_

Una carcajada salió de los labios de la joven ya que sabía perfectamente que aquel hombre era una persona con un sentido del humor sin igual por lo que simplemente respondió: _-Me da gusto escucharte de nuevo._

 _-A mi también me da gusto escucharte_ -Exclamó el agente _: -Cómo está el loco de tu esposo?_

 _-Bien. El trabajo en el bufete ha subido bastante y apenas entre Sweet, Cam y él se dan abasto._

 _-Me alegro por ustedes._ –Respondió Gabriel con seriedad así que se apresuró a decir: - _Pero bueno, estoy aquí con Booth y necesito preguntarte algo. Recuerdas los casos de Brennan cuando trabajó en el FBI? Tendrás alguna copia de ellos?_

 _-Aún no tienen noticias de ella?_ –Aquello estaba asustando a Ángela: - _Acaso crees que su desaparición se debe a alguno de los idiotas a los que encerró?_

Gabriel decidió abrir la conversación para que Booth también pudiera escuchar lo que la joven decía así que continuó: _-Posiblemente. Booth y yo estábamos pensando en ello. Porque no hay otra razón para que haya desaparecido._

Ángela Montenegro se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos antes de responder: _-Tengo todo su expediente completo. Unos de los beneficios de ser Jefa del área de Análisis Informático del FBI. Dame unos minutos y te los haré llegar de inmediato._

Ahora fue Booth quien dijo: _-Gracias Ánge. No sé qué haríamos sin ti. En cuanto recibamos el expediente lo revisaremos y te juro que la voy a encontrar._

Ángela sabía que ese hombre amaba a su amiga por sobre todas las cosas por lo que con el corazón le dijo: _-Te creo Booth. Sé que lo harás. Seguimos en contacto._

Finalmente, antes de que Ángela pudiera colgar, Gabriel le dijo: _-Oye, podrías avisarle a todos que la fiesta se acaba de cancelar? Y que no olviden enviar los regalos!_

* * *

 _ **Horas antes:**_

Habían pasado más de 20 años desde la última vez que Temperance Brennan había estado en ese lugar. Aquel edificio pintado con grafitti hizo que Brennan recordara gran parte de su pasado, aquel pasado que había olvidado y que ahora la golpeaba con fuerza. Al acercarse a las escaleras de aquel lugar, miles de recuerdos se agolparon en su mente. Ella era prácticamente una adolescente. Una adolescente dedicada a sus estudios, una jovencita que lo único que quería era ser la mejor de la clase… Pero había cometido muchos errores en tan poco tiempo. Había decidido enterrar aquel periodo de su vida pero ahora ese pasado no había hecho más que perturbarla en su presente. Pensaba que después de lo ocurrido con Humboldt por fin podría ser feliz pero aquellos tiempos de oscuridad habían vuelto a perseguirla.

Lentamente entró a aquel edificio. Recordaba cada esquina, cada escalón, cada cuarto… Cada paso que daba lo hacía con seguridad a pesar de que el miedo la invadía cada vez más. Así llegó al único lugar que le interesaba. En medio del edificio había una especie de patio. Miles de grafittis de colores invadían las paredes. De pronto Brennan escuchó una voz:

 _-Sabía que vendrías en cuanto vieras mi mensaje…_

Temperance se paralizó al reconocer aquella voz pero trató de controlar sus impulsos exclamando: _-Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que un mensaje de ese tipo no podía ser ignorado._

Aquel hombre soltó una pequeña carcajada antes de decir: _-Me alegra que recuerdes tus obligaciones._

 _-Qué es lo que quieres?_ –Brennan respondió de inmediato mientras trataba de identificar de qué parte de las sombras venía aquella voz. Segundos más tarde, Temperance Brennan pudo ver el rostro de aquel hombre que pensó que nunca más volvería a ver. Éste, sin embargo, únicamente sonrió para sí mismo mientras decía con ironía:

 _-Calma… Hace muchos años que no nos vemos y así me tratas?_

Por su parte, Brennan no quería seguir ahí. Necesitaba resolver eso lo más pronto posible por lo que únicamente exclamó: _-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar. Vine únicamente para dejártelo muy claro._

Los ojos de aquel hombre se llenaron de odio hacia la mujer que tenía enfrente: _-Te equivocas cariño. Tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar. Recuerda que tienes una cuenta pendiente conmigo._

 _-Por favor Robert. Déjame en paz._ -Dijo la joven ex agente del FBI haciendo que aquel hombre diera dos pasos al frente con determinación para gritarle a la joven:

 _-No Temperance! Como te dije, desde hace muchos años tienes una cuenta pendiente conmigo. Hicimos muchas cosas juntos y podíamos convertirnos en los amos del mundo pero al final me abandonaste cuando más te necesitaba._

El temor y el miedo recorrían cada centímetro de Brennan por lo que intentando sacar fortaleza, encaró al hombre: _-Lo que querías hacer era una locura! Éramos unos jóvenes idiotas! Jamás hubiéramos podido lograr lo que querías!_

Aquellas palabras provocaron la furia de Robert: _-Y por eso te fuiste a refugiar con el enemigo! Me sorprendí mucho cuando vi una foto tuya en los periódicos diciendo que eras una agente del FBI. Vaya que si fue una gran sorpresa._

Brennan no se esperaba aquella revelación por lo que únicamente alcanzó a decir: _-Robert…_

Esta vez, aquel hombre no pudo más por lo que le gritó a la joven: _-No me llames así! Sabes bien quién soy! Así que quitémonos las caretas… Persephone…_

Hacía mucho tiempo que Temperance Brennan había escuchado ese nombre por última vez así que sin dejar de mirar a Robert a los ojos exclamó: _-Ese es un nombre que he querido olvidar. Al igual que el tuyo…Hades…_

Una carcajada salió de los labios de Robert. Segundos más tarde, su semblante se volvió sereno y con voz grave respondió: _-Yo no he podido olvidar el tuyo. Lo llevo marcado en la piel como un recordatorio de no volver a confiar en nadie. Ni siquiera en mi propia sombra._

Brennan cerró los ojos para intentar serenarse: _-Sabes que en aquel tiempo estaba sumida en un mundo de soledad. Era una adolescente idiota que simplemente se dejó llevar por el momento, por la necesidad de probar otras cosas._

Robert se acercó a ella con lentitud hasta colocarse a unos centímetros de distancia de ella: _-Y tú sabes muy bien que en mi mundo todo era luz. Pero te conocí y todo se volvió oscuridad y tinieblas. Gracias a ti me encontré a mí mismo._

Ahora fue Brennan la que terminó de cerrar aquella distancia: _-Y te volviste un ser maligno! Capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir lo que lo querías. Hasta destruir al mundo. Y heme aquí. Sigo siendo incapaz de resistirme a ti. Pude ignorar tu mensaje y no lo hice así que dime, qué quieres de mí._

Robert de inmediato se dio cuenta que aquellas palabras las decía Brennan para terminar con esta reunión así que expresó su único deseo: _-Simplemente quiero honrar el mito del alma gemela. Yo fui el primer hombre en tu vida. Y ahora te quiero conmigo._

 _-Estás demente Robert!_ –Gritó Temperance pero lo que no se imaginaba era que la furia que vería en los ojos de aquel hombre la paralizaría. Él, por su parte, tomó la barbilla de Brennan para decirle con voz fuerte y clara:

 _-No me vuelvas a llamar así! Mi nombre es Hades así que como Rey del Inframundo te ordeno que regreses al lugar al que perteneces Persephone! A mi lado como mi reina!_

Brennan sabía que eso era una locura: _-Eso jamás lo haré. Y sabes por qué? Porque no te amo._

Una sonrisa sarcástica apareció en el rostro de Robert: _-Según tú, amas a tu esposo y a tus dos pequeños hijos. Por cierto, Helen se parece mucho a ti. Sería interesante convertirla en una de mis grandes tesoros._

 _-No te atrevas a acercarte a mi familia!_ –Exclamó Brennan con determinación alejándose del toque de Robert quien finalmente le dijo:

 _-Entonces decide…_

Sin dudar y con todo la fortaleza dentro de su ser, Brennan le gritó a aquel individuo: _-Alguna vez fui tuya Robert pero ya no lo soy! Mi corazón le pertenezco a otro hombre!_

 _-Eso está por verse…_

En ese instante Robert colocó un pañuelo sobre el rostro de Brennan provocando que ella perdiera el sentido mientras un sonriente Hades la tomaba entre sus brazos para desaparecer en la oscuridad de aquel lugar.

* * *

 **Como siempre, espero sus amenazas en la red social del blue bird al nickname CinefilAlMaximo. Hasta la próxima! Bye!**


	2. Buscando Pistas

**HELLO! He aquí el segundo capítulo de esta nueva locura que se está formando en mi mente. Mil gracias a mis queridas Brennangirl y Yohannita0515 por sus comentarios y sobre todo por darme la bienvenida por estos lares! Y a danni . qa por agregar ese fic en alerts. Espero sea de todo corazón que este capi sea de su agrado. Saludos desde un pequeño punto en la gran Ciudad de México.**

 **DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

* * *

Seeley Booth empezaba a perder el poco control que le quedaba después de darse cuenta que el pasado de su amada Temperance Brennan aún seguía haciéndoles daño. Brennan le había contado a Booth algunos detalles de sus trabajos como encubierta ya que no quería que la relación que estaban construyendo juntos se formara con secretos de por medio. Booth sabía que muchos delincuentes habían acabado en prisión gracias a Brennan pero aun así no dejaba de pensar en lo que podía haberle pasado al amor de su vida. Ángela había llegado a casa de sus amigos y junto al agente de la Interpol, habían leído todo el expediente de los casos en los cuales Temperance había trabajado en su tiempo como agente encubierta del FBI.

 _-Creo que hemos revisado todo y aún no se me ocurre quién pudo habérsela llevado!_ –Exclamó Seeley con desesperación.

A lo que Ángela Montenegro respondió: _-Si no fuera porque sabemos que Alexander está muerto diría que él debería ser el responsable de su desaparición._

Ambos hombres asintieron pero Gabriel continuó: _-Y tampoco puede ser ninguno de los criminales a los que llevó a prisión. La mayoría sigue encerrado y el resto pues… está a 10 metros bajo tierra._

 _-Me cuesta trabajo pensar… No hay alguna cosa que no estemos viendo?_ –Exclamó Seeley por lo que se dirigió a la mejor amiga de su esposa: _-Recuerdo que Bones me dijo que tú no sabías nada del caso en el que me conoció porque su contacto era otra persona._

 _-Así es_ -Respondió la joven- _Cooper era su contacto en ese entonces pero puedo asegurarte que esto es todo lo que tengo._

Pero el agente de la Interpol volteó a ver a Booth: _-En verdad no habrá decidido adelantarse a la nueva luna de miel? O acaso se habrá encontrado con el verdadero amor de su vida?_

Seeley entrecerró los ojos mientras le respondía al agente: _-Verás Gabriel. Estoy tan preocupado por ella que ni siquiera tus sarcasmos me hacen querer golpearte y sacarte a patadas de mi casa._

 _-Lo siento. No puedo evitarlo._ –Exclamó Gabriel- _Es una forma de poner mi cerebro a trabajar. Sé que Brennan no es una persona fácil y más cuando tiene un objetivo en la mira. Espero que ese objetivo no haya sido desaparecer de la noche a la mañana._

Booth se levantó de su asiento para empezar a caminar como si fuera un león enjaulado: _-Mi corazón me dice que algo grave debió ocurrir porque no hubiera sido capaz de dejarme… mucho menos de dejar a los niños._

 _-Por cierto, dónde están los niños?_ –Dijo Ángela al darse cuenta que la casa estaba demasiado silenciosa por lo que Seeley respondió:

 _-Le avisé a mi papá y los convenció de irse juntos a un parque de diversiones. Creen que se divertirán un rato en lo que nosotros preparamos la fiesta de cumpleaños._

 _-Le dijiste a Christopher lo que había pasado?_ –Exclamó la esposa de Jack Hodgins.

Booth únicamente asintió porque su alma amenazaba con hundirse en el abismo. Desde que estaban juntos, nunca se habían separado. Eran completamente felices. Era por ello que Booth estaba completamente seguro que su Bones no se había podido marchar sin decirle nada a nadie. Por lo tanto, alguien se la había llevado en contra de su voluntad. La voz de Ángela lo sacó de su ensoñación:

 _-Por lo pronto, ya me comuniqué con Jack para informarle lo sucedido. Dijo que hablaría con Teddy para ver si él sabía algo de Bren. También ya le avisé a Zack, iba bajando del vuelo así que no creo que tarde en llegar._

Los minutos pasaban y los tres amigos estaban agotando todas las posibilidades de identificar al tipo que se había llevado a Temperance. Minutos más tarde el timbre de la puerta los volvió a la realidad. Ángela se apresuró para abrirla y encontrar a un abatido Zack Addy. En cuanto vio a la joven exclamó:

 _-Dime que no es cierto._

Ángela lo abrazó al ver que por los ojos del joven empezaban a aparecer pequeñas lágrimas de dolor así que él únicamente dijo:

 _-Quiénes son los sospechosos?_

A lo que ella respondió: _-Estamos revisando todo el expediente de los casos de Brennan durante su trabajo en el FBI pero no hemos llegado a nada. Parece como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. No hemos recibido ninguna llamada para pedir algún rescate._

 _-Y yo me estoy volviendo loco!_ –Gritó Booth por culpa de la desesperación. Ya la había perdido una vez y no quería pasar por el mismo dolor nuevamente así que Gabriel se levantó para tratar de calmarlo:

 _-Ok. Así no vamos a resolver las cosas. Necesitamos aclarar nuestras ideas. Dime Booth, qué fue lo que te dijo Brennan en el mensaje que te dejó?_

Seeley cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y respondió: _-Dijo que había problemas con un cargamento así que debía resolverlo y que por ello iba a llegar tarde._

Por su parte, Gabriel exclamó: _-Está bien. A qué cargamento se refería? Por ahí podemos empezar. Revisemos los embarques que llegaron y que salieron ayer. Tal vez eso nos pueda dar una pista._

Ángela Montenegro añadió: _-Mientras tanto, Zack y yo seguiremos revisando los casos de Bren para ver si podemos encontrar alguna otra pista._

Dicho eso, tanto Seeley Booth como Gabriel Montemayor salieron del lugar para dirigirse a las oficinas de Millenium Exports con la esperanza de encontrar algún detalle que pudiera darles un poco de luz en este caso.

* * *

Por su parte, a varios kilómetros de distancia, un hombre se encontraba analizando el plan que había preparado. Llevaba algunos meses intentando conseguir toda la información posible desde que él y el mundo entero se habían enterado que Temperance Brennan era una agente del FBI. Aquello sorprendió a Robert Walker en su momento. Jamás había podido imaginar que aquella joven que lo había atrapado en una red de oscuridad se hubiera convertido en una agente del FBI. Por esa y muchas razones estaba decidido a buscarla y cobrarse por el tiempo que había pasado en prisión. Primero lo había manipulado y después le había clavado un puñal en el corazón al traicionarlo y abandonarlo cuando más la necesitaba a su lado. Walker se consideraba un hombre inteligente pero al conocer a Temperance Brennan había descubierto la oscuridad que mantenía a raya dentro de su ser. Aquella joven se había vuelto una obsesión en aquel entonces pero ahora esa obsesión se había hecho más fuerte por lo que decidió conseguir todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella. Así pasó el tiempo hasta que se dio cuenta que era el momento preciso para hacerle pagar por su traición. Segundos más tarde, Robert observó que Brennan despertaba por fin. Habría provocado su desvanecimiento varias horas atrás por lo que solo esperaba ansioso para ver sus ojos azules nuevamente.

Por su parte, Temperance Brennan empezó a ser consciente de su entorno. En realidad no sabía lo que había ocurrido y mucho menos en dónde estaba. Lo único que sabía era que tenía un enorme dolor de cabeza. Al verlo a lo lejos, recordó haberse reunido con Robert así que solo dijo:

 _-Dónde rayos estamos?_

Walker esbozó una ligera sonrisa: _-En un lugar secreto. Uno que ni siquiera tú conoces._

Aquellas palabras empezaron a preocupar a la joven por lo que simplemente le dijo: _-Déjame ir por favor._

 _-No Persephone_ –Respondió Robert son severidad por lo que la ex agente del FBI le gritó:

 _-Basta de juegos Robert!_

Aquel hombre se acercó a Brennan y le gritó de la misma manera: _-No son juegos Temperance! Sabes muy bien que todo esto es por tu miserable culpa! Si no me hubieras traicionado…_

 _-Tenía que detenerte!_ –Exclamó la joven- _Tu maldad nos estaba consumiendo a ambos. Tus arranques de ira, tu ansia de poder… Tenía miedo pero era la única manera._

 _-Mentira! Tú y yo teníamos muchos planes. Ese negocio nos hubiera hecho ricos y poderosos._

 _-A mí no me importaba el negocio y tú lo sabías. Los únicos que importábamos éramos nosotros. Estábamos cruzando una línea de la que no íbamos a ser capaces de regresar._

 _-Y por ello me traicionaste! Yo estaba dispuesto a darte todo pero me engañaste!_

 _-No Robert._ –Ahora fue Brennan la que respondió con seriedad- _A lo único que nos iba a llevar aquello era a nuestra propia destrucción! Entiéndelo de una buena vez! Si hubiéramos seguido, ambos estaríamos muertos!_

 _-Eso es algo que vamos a solucionar muy rápido. Ya te lo dije Persephone. Tú me perteneces y voy a reclamarte por completo. Te voy a arrastrar nuevamente a mi oscuridad_ -Respondió un Robert Walker muy seguro de sí mismo.

Por su parte, Brennan sabía que si se hundía nuevamente en la oscuridad, esta vez no iba a ser capaz de sobrevivir por lo que nuevamente le pidió: _-Déjame ir por favor…_

 _-No!_ –La interrumpió aquel hombre- _Tú y yo tenemos mucho por hacer. Vamos a terminar lo que empezamos hace mucho tiempo así que no intentes escapar._

 _-Me vas a mantener aquí encerrada?_ –Temperance Brennan quería saber a qué atenerse con aquel hombre por lo que él, con toda la serenidad del mundo, respondió:

 _-Si. Hasta que termines por aceptar cuenta de que tú y yo somos almas gemelas._

 _-Estás demente!_ –Respondió Temperance. Ella sabía perfectamente que su única alma gemela era su amado esposo Seeley Booth pero Walker dejó entrever en su rostro una sonrisita antes de contestar: _-No tienes idea alguna de todo lo que está pasando por mi mente._

Dicho eso, Robert Walker se marchó dejando a una indefensa y solitaria Temperance Brennan. Ella intentó alcanzar a Robert antes de que cerrara la puerta de la habitación pero sus piernas no respondían a su mente. Con rapidez intentó identificar alguna forma de lograr salir de ese lugar pero todo estaba completamente cerrado. Aquella habitación se había convertido en su calabozo. Sin poder hacer nada más de momento, intentó recordar la forma en la que Robert Walker había llegado a su vida durante su época de absoluta rebeldía. Es por ello que ahora él la culpaba de haberlo empujado a la oscuridad. Desafortunadamente ambos habían descendido a los infiernos pero ella había logrado salir del mismo. Para él las cosas habían sido diferentes. Como bien le había dicho aquel hombre, se había transformado en un hombre sin escrúpulos para conseguir lo que quería. Y ahora su único objetivo era conseguirla a ella.

Por otro lado, estaba completamente segura que el amor de su vida, Seeley Booth, debía estar volviéndose loco sin tener ninguna pista de su paradero. El imaginar su rostro y el de sus pequeños hijos le estaba dando un poco de serenidad ya que en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en volver con su amada familia, volver al único lugar que podía llamar hogar, volver con la única persona que le podía dar un poco de paz.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Ángela y Zack seguían revisando todos los casos de la antigua agente del FBI. Habían leído miles de notas de todos los informes que Temperance había elaborado en su momento. Los minutos pasaban y no había ninguna noticia de la joven. Nadie había llamado para pedir un rescate, no había nada que indicara lo que había ocurrido con Brennan. Las opciones se les estaban acabando hasta que de pronto Zack habló:

 _-No encuentro nada Ángela. Todos los sospechosos que teníamos están limpios y la gente relacionada con ellos también._

Ángela soltó los documentos que tenía en la mano antes de exclamar: _-Esto es un callejón sin salida. No tenemos ni una sola idea!_

 _-Espera un segundo_ –Respondió Zack ante las palabras de Ángela. Ella se sorprendió un poco pero dejó que el casi hermano de Brennan continuara- _Y si no se trata de sus casos? Si no de su vida pasada? No hemos investigado esa parte. Finalmente, pasó algo parecido con Humboldt ya que él la "conoció" mucho tiempo antes de que empezara a investigar a Christopher._

Ángela se quedó pensando y puesto que no tenían nada que perder asintió antes de contestar: _-Tienes razón. No tenemos nada que perder._

Ambos se pusieron a investigar todo lo que tuviera que ver con la joven. Incluso con otras personas que pudieran tener el mismo nombre de ella. Pasado un rato, Ángela exclamó:

 _-Oh Dios. Creo que encontré algo._

Zack se sorprendió por lo que sólo alcanzó a decir: _-Qué es?_

Por su parte, Ángela Montenegro tomó su teléfono mientras le respondía a Zack: _-Necesito hablar con Hodgins. Creo que necesitamos de la ayuda de sus contactos para esto porque creo que es bastante serio._

* * *

En otro punto de la ciudad, en el bufete HSS Asociados, Jack Hodgins se encontraba terminando de llenar varios informes de los clientes que habían sido atendidos y ganados por él y sus socios Camille Saroyan y Lance Sweets. Minutos antes había recibido la llamada de su cariñosa esposa Ángela Montenegro indicando que habían descubierto algo que podría ser la causa de la desaparición de su amiga Temperance Brennan así que se dio prisa para marcar un número telefónico conocido:

 _-Benedict…_

 _-Hola Teddy._ –Exclamó Jack con un poco de alegría ya que tenía mucho tiempo sin saber de su amigo Theodore Benedict. Prácticamente desde que ambos rescataron a Temperance Brennan de una cita con la muerte cuando fue acusada de traición al país. Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó:

 _-Jack Hodgins! Qué sorpresa escucharte! Cómo estás!_

Hodgins sabía que no había tiempo que perder así que simplemente se limitó a decir: _-No muy bien amigo. Necesito un enorme favor y sólo tú puedes ayudarnos._

Aquello preocupó a Benedict: _-Si puedo hacerlo lo haré amigo. Qué necesitas?_

Así que Jack expresó: _-Temperance Brennan ha desaparecido. Es algo largo de explicar pero descubrimos que estuvo involucrada en un delito cuando era adolescente. El expediente de ese caso está cerrado porque ella era menor de edad._

Theodore Benedict de inmediato supo qué era lo que su amigo le pediría: _-Y quieres que use mis poderes para desbloquear ese expediente. O me equivoco?_

 _-Así es Teddy_ –Respondió Hodgins- _Como Fiscal General, eres el único que puede ayudarnos lo más pronto posible. Necesitamos saber si esa información tiene que ver con su desaparición._

Benedict había conocido a Brennan durante el caso contra Alexander Humboldt y a pesar de que no eran los mejores amigos, le guardaba un gran cariño a la joven y a su familia así que sin pensarlo, respondió: _-Muy bien. Dame los datos del expediente y veremos qué es lo que el gobierno nos está ocultando. De verdad crees que ese caso tenga que ver con su desaparición?_

Jack Hodgins exclamó: _-Estamos casi seguros. Antes revisamos sus casos en el FBI y no hay ninguna pista que pueda ayudarnos a dar con su paradero así que ésta es nuestra última opción._

 _-De acuerdo. Envíame un mensaje con la clave del expediente y los revisaré_ –Respondió Benedict por lo que simplemente Hodgins respondió:

 _-Te lo agradezco. En un momento te lo envío. Seguimos en contacto._

Jack se apresuró para enviar los datos del expediente que Ángela le había enviado. Sabía que debían encontrar a Brennan lo más pronto posible o de lo contrario tanto su amigo Seeley Booth como su querida esposa Ángela Montenegro se volverían locos de la desesperación. Ahora solo faltaba esperar.

* * *

Algunas horas más tarde, Seeley y Gabriel llegaron a la casa del primero para esperar noticias de la información que Theodore pudiera enviar. La falta de noticias estaba desesperando a todos por lo que cualquier movimiento o ruido los ponía a todos en alerta. Finalmente, un sonido sorprendió a Ángela Montenegro. Era un mensaje que acaba de llegar a su correo electrónico. Se apresuró a abrirlo mientras le decía a los presentes:

 _-Pues bien. Teddy nos ha mandado la información. Dice el expediente que Brennan estuvo involucrada en… No lo puedo creer._

 _-Qué dice Ángela?_ –La ansiedad de Booth estaba en su máxima expresión pero Ángela aún no daba crédito a lo que veía en el correo por lo que solo pudo decir:

 _-Estuvo involucrada en un caso de drogas._

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron al escuchar aquello pero Seeley exclamó: _-Qué? Eso es imposible. Si hubiera sido cierto, nunca le habrían permitido unirse al FBI por tener antecedentes penales._

 _-Espera_ –Lo interrumpió la joven- _No dice a ciencia cierta qué fue lo que pasó pero en aquel incidente detuvieron a un tal Robert Walker A.K.A. "Hades" por venta ilegal de narcóticos._

 _-Hades?_ –Murmuró Zack por lo que Ángela le preguntó: _-Te suena ese nombre? Sabes quién es?_

Zack se quedó unos segundos en silencio antes de responder: _-No. Pero poco después de que conocí a Brennan me contó una historia de una chica llamada Persephone. Según la mitología griega, Persephone y Hades eran los reyes del Inframundo._

Booth jamás había escuchado ese nombre en labios de su esposa así que le preguntó al joven: _-Qué te dijo Bones?_

Zack intentó hacer memoria de lo que Temperance le había platicado: _-Brennan pasó por un tiempo difícil cuando era adolescente. Se había involucrado en cosas que no debía. Siempre se refería a ella como su época de oscuridad o de rebeldía. Nunca más me habló de ello._

 _-Qué más te dijo? Quién es ese tal "Hades"?_ –Dijo Booth pero esta vez fue Ángela la que respondió:

 _-Según los documentos, Walker era un vendedor de droga y Temperance ayudó a detenerlo. Incluso, ella fue la que lo acusó frente a las autoridades ya que Walker tenía un plan para expandir un nuevo tipo de droga._

Gabriel, que había permanecido en silencio escuchando todo expresó su punto de vista: _-Lo que a mí se me hace muy extraño es que Brennan se haya relacionado con ese tipo en primer lugar. Por lo que sé de ella, siempre fue una chica dedicada a la escuela y a su familia. Acaso fue cuando sus padres fallecieron?_

 _-No_ –Respondió la esposa de Jack Hodgins- _Según las fechas indicadas fue antes de la muerte de sus padres. Temperance tendría unos 16, 17 años aproximadamente. Es por ello que el caso estaba sellado._

 _-Y qué fue de ese tal "Hades"?_ –Preguntó el agente de la Interpol por lo que Ángela respondió al cuestionamiento:

 _-Como él era unos cuantos años mayor que Brennan, fue considerado como un adulto por las autoridades por lo que está cumpliendo condena en la prisión del Estado._

Todos los presentes estaban pensando si aquel hombre podría tener algo que ver con Temperance así que Booth le preguntó: _-Sigue encerrado? Dime que si por favor._

 _-Déjame investigar…_ -Las palabras de Ángela parecían ser más lentas que la velocidad de sus manos. Todos estaban ansiosos por saber si estaban más cerca de Temperance o si debían comenzar todo desde cero. Sin embargo, las palabras de Ángela fueron claras y contundentes:

 _-Chicos, Robert Walker lleva un año libre. Salió en libertad por buen comportamiento. Lo malo es que no tenemos ninguna dirección conocida así que no tenemos manera de localizarlo._

 _-No te preocupes por eso Ángela_ – Exclamó Zack mientras tomaba la computadora de la joven- _Si nos coordinamos para hackear las señales de video de la ciudad, posiblemente demos con él. Afortunadamente tenemos la foto que le tomaron cuando lo detuvieron así que sabemos cómo se ve físicamente. Si usamos un equipo para hacer que se vea de mayor edad, debo decir que se vería así._

Todos los amigos de Temperance pudieron ver al hombre que podría estar detrás de la desaparición de Brennan por lo que Seeley Booth sintió que el alma se le salía del cuerpo: _-Ese tipo es nuestra única pista. En este momento, él es el único sospechoso. Y si en verdad tiene algo que ver con la desaparición de Bones juro por la vida de mis hijos que lo mandaré al infierno._

* * *

 **Como siempre, se reciben sus amenazas en la red social del blue bird en el nickname CinefilAlMaximo. Hasta la próxima! Bye!**


	3. Descendiendo al Inframundo

**HELLO! Y bien, después de un fin de semana de descanso y de un cardiaco final de Super Bowl donde ganaron mis adorados Pats, les traigo como regalo de campeonato este nuevo capi. Como siempre, agradezco de todo corazón sus palabras y comentarios hacia este fic así como sus palabras de bienvenida después de tantos años en los que no me aparecí por estos lares. Se ha sentido muy bien regresar así que mil gracias por todo. Finalmente y puesto que ya contesté cada uno de los comentarios en PM, los dejo con este nuevo capi, que a pesar de ser corto, está escrito con el corazón. Saludos desde un pequeño punto en la gran Ciudad de México.**

 **DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

* * *

Gabriel Montemayor, Director de Operaciones de la Interpol, estaba decidido a encontrar a la esposa de Seeley Booth ya que le guardaba un gran cariño a la joven. Ambos habían trabajado juntos para detener a Alexander Humboldt por lo que en el proceso descubrió a una joven de buenos sentimientos que estaba dispuesta a dar la vida por aquellos a los que amaba. Por eso la admiraba: Por su tenacidad, fortaleza, coraje, valentía… Había muchas palabras con las que podía definir a Brennan pero sobre todas las cosas, la admiraba porque nunca se había dado por vencida hasta liberar a Christopher Morrison-Baker y al amor de su vida del yugo del Comandante. Además, Brennan y Booth eran la imagen del amor que todo lo puede, que todo lo soporta y que todo lo perdona. Él no había corrido con la misma suerte por lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que fuera necesario para traer a Brennan al lugar al que pertenecía.

En esos momentos, un sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era un correo electrónico que Ángela le había enviado con los datos y fotografía de la única persona que podría conocer un poco más de Robert Walker así que de inmediato salió de su habitación de hotel para dirigirse a la dirección señalada en el mensaje del ángel guardián de Brennan mientras era agente encubierta del FBI.

Minutos más tarde, Gabriel se encontraba enfrente de un edificio de departamentos cuando a lo lejos observó a alguien conocido. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro antes de decir:

 _-Ahora me estás siguiendo? Vaya que soy popular pero no creo que lo sea tanto. Acaso quieres mi autógrafo o te convertirás en mi groupie?_

El hombre que se encontraba frente a él le respondió con seriedad: _-Sabes bien que lo único que me interesa es encontrar a Bones así que quiero estar presente en el interrogatorio._

Gabriel sabía que la presencia de Seeley podía echar a perder todo ya que sabía que en ocasiones era muy impulsivo así que de igual manera le contestó: _-No puedo dejar que lo hagas. No estás capacitado para ello._

 _-Me importa un demonio si estoy capacitado o no!_ –Exclamó un impulsivo Booth por lo que el agente de la Interpol lo miró con seriedad. Seeley lo miró con firmeza así que Gabriel no tuvo más remedio que decir:

 _-Está bien! Pero con una condición: Yo haré las preguntas y tú solo escucharás. No quiero que sepan tu identidad porque no sabemos si esta persona está en contacto con Walker._

Booth estaba molesto pero entendió y aceptó las condiciones que le estaba imponiendo el agente de la Interpol ya que lo único que quería era que su amada esposa regresara a su lado sana y salva. Dicho eso, ambos hombres entraron en el edificio para buscar el número de departamento que aparecía en los datos que les envió Ángela. Cuando por fin lo encontraron, Gabriel tocó a la puerta. El timbre sonó una vez pero no hubo respuesta. Se escuchó una segunda vez pero en esta ocasión, se abrió para dejar ver la imagen de una mujer quien exclamó:

 _-Buenas tardes. Qué desean?_

 _-Buenas tardes._ –Dijo Gabriel con seriedad y cordialidad: _-Estamos buscando a Nadia Silverman._

 _-Yo soy Nadia Silverman._ –Respondió la joven _\- Quiénes son ustedes y qué desean?_

A lo que Gabriel respondió: _-Mire, mi nombre es Johnny Gondorff y soy detective privado. Mi acompañante es el detective Henry Hooker. Estamos aquí porque queremos hacerle unas preguntas sobre una persona que conoció hace muchos años. Estoy hablando de Temperance Brennan._

Aquello sorprendió a Nadia: _-De Tempe? Qué quieren con ella?_

Seeley quería preguntar muchas cosas pero sabía que no podía hacerlo por lo que dejó que Gabriel continuara: _-Nos interesa buscarla para hacerle algunas preguntas sobre Robert Walker._

 _-Wow. Acaso están metidos en enredos otra vez?_ –Esas palabras sorprendieron a ambos hombres. Sin embargo, siguieron escuchando lo que Nadia decía: _-Pero Temperance es una agente del FBI no? Bueno, eso fue lo que salió en todos los medios de comunicación hace algunos años. En ese momento pensé que le gustaba involucrarse con puros delincuentes._

 _-Por qué pensó aquello?_ –Exclamó el detective Gondorff por lo que Nadia simplemente dijo:

 _-Porque no era la primera vez que se relacionaba con un criminal. Robert Walker era eso. Sin embargo, Robert siempre dijo que Tempe había sido la culpable de todo lo que había pasado hace años._

Este era el momento que aquel cínico y sarcástico agente estaba buscando así que preguntó: _-Quisiera contarnos qué fue lo que ocurrió?_

 _-No lo sé a ciencia cierta. Tempe y yo fuimos muy buenas amigas en la adolescencia. Siempre fue una chica dedicada a la escuela pero cuando conoció a Robert cambió por completo. Dejó de ir a la escuela, dejó de ver a sus amigos… Lo único que le interesaba era estar con él. A primera vista, Robert parecía todo un caballero que estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera por hacerla feliz. Pero las cosas cambiaron de la noche a la mañana. Aun no entiendo cómo fue que ambos se perdieron en el camino. Como le dije, Tempe se alejó de todos por lo que no puedo decirle a ciencia cierta qué fue lo que pasó entre ellos. Lo único que le puedo decir es que Tempe pasó mucho tiempo desaparecida. Cuando sus padres por fin la trajeron a casa intenté buscarla pero fue inútil. Parecía como si le hubieran arrebatado la vida. Podría decir que parecía un alma en pena. Poco a poco salió adelante pero nunca más fue la misma persona. Se había convertido en una persona solitaria, que no dejaba que se acercaran a ella. Finalmente se alejó de todos los que la conocíamos cuando asesinaron a sus padres._

Seeley se imaginó el dolor y el sufrimiento por el que había pasado su amada Bones así que casi no escuchó lo que Gabriel dijo: _-Lo que me cuenta es algo muy serio. Y qué me puede decir de Robert?_

 _-Como le dije, a primera instancia era un caballero. Se notaba que se amaban a pesar de que ella era más chica. Creo que le llevaba com años de diferencia pero destilaban amor por cualquier lado en el que pasaban. Después las cosas cambiaron y Robert no la dejaba sola por ningún motivo. A todos nos sorprendió que Tempe se fuera a vivir con él pero ella decía que lo hacía porque quería estar con el único amor de su vida. Quién iba a pesar que las cosas terminarían de aquella forma._

"El único amor de su vida". Aquellas palabras resonaron en la mente de Booth. Pero eso ya había cambiado ya que estaba plenamente seguro que el único amor de la antigua agente del FBI era él. Por su parte, el detective Gondorff continuó con su interrogatorio: _-Sabe de algún familiar o alguien que pudiera decirnos dónde encontrar a Temperance o a Robert?_

Por unos segundos ella se quedó pensando en silencio pero finalmente respondió: _-No. De él no sé nada. Siempre fue muy reservado. Y de ella, solo supe lo que habían dicho en los periódicos sobre el juicio que hicieron en su contra por haber traicionado al país._

Gabriel supo que no iba a averiguar más con la joven así que dio por terminado el interrogatorio: _-Está bien. Hay algo más que desee agregar?_

La joven lo miró con sospecha: _-Solo tengo una pregunta: Por qué la están buscando?_

Por lo que Gabriel simplemente le respondió con toda la seriedad que nunca le caracterizará: _-Como le dije, al que estamos buscando es a Walker pero creo que Temperance es la única que nos puede decir dónde estar._

 _-Tal vez yo sepa de alguien que lo conoció hace mucho tiempo._ –Aquello había sorprendido a los detectives: _-Su nombre es Joseph Randall. Les apuntaré su dirección._

Minutos más tarde, Seeley y Gabriel salieron de aquel edificio. Booth estaba pensando en todo lo que Nadia les había dicho así que Gabriel le dijo:

 _-En qué piensas Seeley?_

 _-Estoy pensando en muchas cosas. Sobre todo en todo lo que acabo de descubrir del pasado de Bones._

Gabriel sabía a dónde quería llegar: _-Te estás preguntando el por qué no te dijo nada?_

 _-Así es._ –Booth se quedó mirando a la nada mientras exclamaba: _-Sé que ella ha vivido muchas cosas pero creo que esa parte de su vida fue trascendental para ella y ni siquiera me lo ha platicado._

El agente entendió aquellas palabras así que simplemente le dijo: _-Solo puedo estar seguro de algo. Ella ha sufrido mucho en el pasado pero lo que ahora quiere es ser feliz contigo y con los niños. Finalmente, eso es parte de su pasado. Recuerda que no hay que mirar hacia atrás. Siempre hay que hacerlo hacia adelante. O acaso te gusta escuchar sobre todo lo que pasó entre ella y Alexander?_

Booth cerró los ojos antes de decir: _-Para nada._

 _-Además, aún no tenemos todas las piezas del rompecabezas. Solo investigando qué fue lo que ocurrió podremos averiguar dónde está ese mentado dios del Inframundo._ -Respondió Gabriel por lo que Seeley lo miró fijamente antes de expresar algo que en los tiempos de Alexander Humboldt nunca le hubiera dicho:

 _-Gracias por estar aquí y ayudarme._

Gabriel sabía que con Seeley su sarcasmo característico no podía funcionar así que le respondió de corazón: _-Como una vez te dije Booth. Ustedes son la representación del amor que todo lo puede. Yo nunca voy a poder tener eso así que de mi cuenta corre que Brennan regrese sana y salva a tu lado._

Ahora fue Booth quien esbozó una ligera sonrisa: _-Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?_

 _-Claro!_

Seeley entrecerró los ojos y le preguntó: _-Henry Hooker?_

Una carcajada salió de la garganta del agente de la Interpol: _-Cómo se nota que no sabes nada de buenas películas! Las de estafadores son las mejores!_

* * *

 _-Robert era un buen tipo pero su relación con Temperance lo llevó a la perdición. Él se había enamorado perdidamente de ella pero esa chica lo único que quería era divertirse. Tal vez ella no quería nada serio con él. No lo sé. Lo único que les puedo decir es que Robert estaba perdido por ella. Quería casarse con ella pero… Las cosas no se dieron como debían._

Las palabras de Joseph Randall habían hecho pensar tanto a Seeley como a Gabriel. Tenían poco de que habían empezado a hablar con aquel hombre pero éste continuó diciendo:

 _-Él se metió en cosas delicadas para hacerla feliz, para ofrecerle un futuro pero eso a ella no le importó. Al final, solo lo traicionó. Gracias a ella, Robert fue detenido y encarcelado por varios años._

 _-Ha mantenido contacto con Walker?_ –Preguntó Gabriel ante la atenta mirada que Seeley tenía sobre aquel hombre. Finalmente, respondió:

 _-No, lo visité algunas veces en prisión pero cada vez que me veía me preguntaba por ella. Cuando ya no tuve nada que decir sobre ella, me pidió de la manera más vil que me largara y que no regresara nunca más. Supongo que con el paso de los años dejó de pensar en ella. Finalmente, creo que todavía le quedan muchos años de condena._

Tanto Seeley como Gabriel se dieron cuenta que Randall no sabía que Robert Walker se encontraba en libertad desde hace algún tiempo atrás. Ambos le agradecieron por el tiempo y se marcharon.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Ángela y Jack, Gabriel empezó a explicar lo que habían deducido después de hablar con Silverman y Randall. Un rato después, Jack dijo:

 _-Bien. Después de lo que ustedes han dicho, yo creo lo siguiente. Todos conocemos a Brennan así que no la creo capaz de convertirse en una delincuente. Randall dijo que Robert se había metido en asuntos delicados por lo que supongo que se convirtió en vendedor de droga._

Esta vez Ángela tomó la palabra: _-Brennan siempre ha estado en desacuerdo con ello. Me imagino que es por eso que decidió denunciarlo para que lo detuvieran._

 _-Estoy de acuerdo con ello pero qué más pasó para que ella cambiara por completo su forma de ser?_ –Se quedó pensando el agente de la Interpol.

De pronto, se escuchó un golpe sordo. Todos voltearon a ver a Booth quien le había propinado un golpe a la pared mientras decía: _-Y todo esto a dónde nos lleva? A ningún maldito lado! Aún seguimos sin tener noticias de ella!_

Jack se acercó a Seeley: _-Lo sabemos pero necesitas tranquilizarte._

Gabriel de inmediato dijo: _-Necesitamos hacer varias cosas pero para ello necesito nuevamente de tu ayuda amor mío._ –Miró a Ángela y posteriormente a Hodgins con una ligera sonrisa en los labios _-Y si, Jack, podrá estar casada contigo pero este hermoso ángel guardián es el amor de mi vida._

Por lo que el antiguo Fiscal General de los Estados Unidos le respondió con sarcasmo: _-Será el amor de tu vida pero afortunadamente le gustan más los americanos que los ingleses._

Una carcajada salió de los labios de Gabriel Montemayor antes de decir: _-Ok. Eso fue un golpe bajo._

Ángela solo esbozó una sonrisa: _-Qué es lo que necesitas?_

El agente de la Interpol se levantó de su asiento: _-Creo que es hora de llevar a cabo un poco de trabajo de campo. Sabemos que Robert estaba vendiendo un tipo de droga específico así que creo que es hora de que me vuelva un druggie._

 _-Iré contigo_ –Respondió un Seeley Booth muy seguro de sí mismo.

Todos voltearon a verlo pero únicamente Gabriel exclamó: _-No. Esto es solo para los profesionales._

A lo que el hijo de Christopher Morrison-Baker respondió: _-No me importa lo que digas así que vamos juntos o yo voy por mi cuenta. Ella hizo todo para salvarme así que yo haré lo mismo por ella._

Esta vez fue Ángela la que trató de convencerlo: _-No puedes ir Booth. Además, tus hijos te necesitan._

Sin embargo, Seeley Booth tenía un excelente argumento a su favor: _-Lo sé pero también necesitan a su madre. Jamás me perdonaría si algo malo les pasara así como ellos jamás me perdonarían si supieran que en mis manos estuvo el traerla a casa pero que no hice nada para lograrlo._

Todos se dieron cuenta que no había poder humano que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión así que lo único que el agente de la Interpol dijo fue: _-Está bien Seeley. Creo que tendré que hacer toda una ceremonia para tu iniciación como agente encubierto._

* * *

Temperance Brennan no podía dejar de pensar en la mejor manera de escapar de aquel lugar. Sabía que Booth debía estar moviendo cielo, mar y tierra para encontrarla. Lo que más le dolía era que todo había ocurrido el día del cumpleaños del amor de su vida. Eso era algo que jamás se iba a perdonar. Había prometido que nunca más le haría daño y ahora su familia entera estaba sufriendo por su culpa. Por culpa de aquel pasado que pensó había quedado atrás pero que se encontraba más presente que nunca. No podía permitir que su familia sufriera por su ausencia así que empezó a analizar el lugar para poder encontrar algo que le permitiera salir de ahí. De pronto, se escuchó que la puerta se abrió. Frente a ella apareció Robert Walker con una charola y comida en ella:

 _-Hola Persephone._

La joven de inmediato le respondió: _-Mi nombre es Temperance, no Persephone._

Robert se acercó para dejar la charola junto a ella mientras decía: _-Tu nombre ante los mortales es Temperance Brennan al igual que el mío es Robert Walker pero nuestra verdadera identidad, lo que somos realmente en lo más profundo de nuestro ser es completamente diferente. Ambos lo descubrimos hace mucho tiempo. Yo soy Hades y tú eres Persephone y ambos somos los señores del Inframundo._

Brennan esbozó una ligera sonrisa y con sarcasmo respondió: _-Creo que estar mucho tiempo en prisión te hizo un gran daño. Acaso leíste mucho sobre mitología griega?_

Walker fue el que esbozó una pequeña sonrisa para contestarle a aquella joven: _-Gracias a todos los años que estuve en prisión, me dediqué a leer todo lo que llegaba a mis manos por lo que aprendí muchas cosas. Eso te lo debo agradecer enormemente amor mío._

 _-Qué te parece si me lo agradeces dejándome salir de aquí para que pueda regresar con mi familia?_ –Temperance estaba dispuesta a ganar un poco más de tiempo para poder escapar de aquel lugar ya que lo único que tenía en mente era estar con Booth y sus gemelos. Por su parte, Robert le respondió con toda la seriedad del mundo:

 _-Qué te parece si me presento en tu casa esta noche mientras todos duermen y le corto la garganta a tu flamante esposo y los pequeños diablitos que tienes en casa?_

Aquello sacó de quicio a la ex agente del FBI por lo que con todo el coraje del mundo le gritó: _-Te juro que te voy a matar! Si les pasa algo te juro por lo más sagrado que haré de tu vida un infierno!_

 _-Esa es la verdadera tú!_ –Exclamó aquel hombre con júbilo y alegría: _-La que no se tienta el corazón para destruir a alguien! Veo que la oscuridad sigue presente en lo más profundo de tu ser. Dime, amor mío, no sientes cómo te daría un enorme placer matarme? Estoy seguro que si "El Comandante" estuviera vivo, serías la primera persona en meterle una bala en la cabeza. Mató a tus padres, le hizo daño a tu familia política. Yo personalmente, claro que lo mataría. Mataría a todos los que se interpusieran en mi camino._

En primera instancia, Temperance se sorprendió de que supiera sobre Alexander y todo lo que le había hecho tanto a su familia como a Christopher. Después trató de serenarse para responderle: _-Tú y yo somos muy diferentes Robert. Y si, pude matar a Alexander con mis propias manos pero no lo hice porque no soy una asesina. Dejé que la justicia lo castigara. Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo._

Walker estaba intrigado por aquella respuesta. Él conocía bastante bien a aquella joven por lo que se quedó mirándola en silencio por algunos minutos, los cuales parecieron una eternidad para Brennan. Finalmente, él respondió: _-Está bien. Te pongo una condición, si aceptas quedarte a mi lado te prometo que no tocaré a tu familia. Si sigues insistiendo en que te deje marchar, no me dejarás más remedio que desaparecer a todos los que quieres. Y mira que la lista es algo larga. Puedo empezar por tus amigos del Bufete HSS Asociates, después seguir con tu protegido Zack Addy y su esposa. Después perseguir a Jack Hodgins. Posteriormente, sería una delicia quitarle la vida a alguien con tanta luz como la que tiene tu angel guardián. Como plato fuerte en esta masacre, tendría en charola de plata la cabeza de tus gemelos. Y, claro! La cereza del pastel! Le drenaría la sangre a tu amado Seeley Booth hasta que sus ojos dejen de brillar! Lo mejor de todo es que tú estarías ahí para verlo todo! Como espectadora en primera fila!_

Una carcajada perversa salió de lo más profundo de las entrañas de Robert Walker mientras que Brennan sentía como toda la ira atravesaba por sus venas: _-Eres un jodido maldito desgraciado!_

 _-Lo ves?_ –Walker disfrutaba de los cambios de temperamento de Brennan. La conocía tan bien que sabía qué puntos eran dolorosos para ella así que continuó: _-Puedo jugar con tu mente y no puedes hacer nada al respecto. Solo recuerda que todo esto fue gracias a ti! Tú jodiste mi mente y ahora debes pagar las consecuencias de tus actos!_

Temperance sabía que debía tener la mente fría para escapar de ese lugar y por supuesto de aquel hombre. Nuevamente trató de serenarse: _-Por qué me atormentas? Por qué quieres que finja algo que no siento? Entiéndelo de una vez por todas! No te amo!_

Aquel hombre que apodaban Hades la miró a los ojos, aquellos ojos azules que le miraban con serenidad y con odio a la vez, para responder a sus palabras son seriedad: _-Lo único que quiero es que cumplas la promesa que me hiciste aquella noche. Esa promesa fue lo que me permitió sobrevivir en prisión para llevar a cabo mi venganza. Soy el único que ha visto la oscuridad que hay dentro de ti. Solo quiero que la dejes fluir. Que te pierdas en ella. Así juntos podemos cumplir nuestros planes._

Ahora Brennan sintió temor al recordar lo que había vivido en su juventud al lado de Robert por lo que empezó a temblar ya que había recuerdos que habían desaparecido de su mente pero que ahora estaban más vivos que nunca: _-No puedo hacerlo! Sabes muy bien que si lo hago esta vez no podré salir!_

 _-No tienes otra opción Temperance!_ –Contestó Walker mientras colocaba una mano en la mejilla de Brennan: _-De cualquier manera te llevaré conmigo a la oscuridad porque es ahí a donde pertenecemos. Solo te toca decidir cómo hacerlo. Lo haces por tu propia voluntad o lo haces para salvar a tu familia?_

Temperance lo miró a los ojos para saber que no tenía otra opción. Mientras estuvo trabajando encubierta en el caso de Alexander Humboldt, la antigua agente del FBI estuvo a punto de caer en un abismo por todo el daño que le provocó a la persona que más amaba. Pero esto era algo diferente. Aquello se trataba de encontrar la redención que tanto anhelaba. Esta vez estaba en juego algo mucho más fuerte. Algo que no podía permitirse. Algo que no sería capaz de controlar. Sin embargo, estaba en juego la vida de sus amigos y de las personas que más amaba: Sus hijos y el amor de su vida. Temperance Brennan se dio cuenta que no tenía escapatoria así que simplemente dijo:

 _-Solo promete que mi familia y amigos estarán a salvo._

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Walker: _-Prometido. Si algo les pasa, podrás matarme sin ninguna contemplación._

Temperance Brennan cerró sus ojos en ese momento. Segundos más tarde los abrió nuevamente. Sin embargo, no eran los mismos ojos bondadosos y brillantes. Ahora su mirada era oscura y fría. Volteó a mirar a Robert y expresó:

 _-Está bien. Llévame al Inframundo y que la humanidad se vaya al infierno…_

* * *

 **Ya saben, se reciben amenazas en la red social del blue bird en el nickname CinefilAlMaximo. Hasta la próxima! Bye!**


End file.
